lucayafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas
Lucas Friar is the tritagonist of Girl Meets World. Lucas is a native of Austin, Texas . He is the love interest of Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. Lucas has good manners and common sense. Maya likes to make fun of him and his origin but it is later revealed in Girl Meets Texas that Maya has a crush on Lucas, which explains why she teases him a lot. Lucas is portrayed by Peyton Meyer. Maya first noticed Lucas on the subway and had a "relationship" with him for less than a minute. Maya sits in front of him in history class. They interact through nicknames, banters and arguments which they have both acknowledged as a “game”. They get along and it has been shown that they value one another’s opinion and care for another’s feelings. Relationships Maya Hart Close Friend/Possible Crush/Dated Twice Maya is Lucas’ friend, who he “dated” in the first episode. They later share a frenemy relationship and both go out of their way to play their “game” as Maya constantly tries to get a rise out of Lucas. In return Lucas enjoys turning the other foot and therefore challenging Maya. In Girl Meets the Rules, Lucas (and Farkle) choose to take Maya’s side, Mayaville over Riley Town. And it's revealed in Girl Meets Creativity that Lucas cares about Maya's feelings and wants her to be happy. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 1), Riley finds out that Maya only makes fun of Lucas because she has a crush on him as well. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) they kissed. Mr. Friar Father Luca’s father is currently unknown but is mentioned in Girl Meets 1961 when Lucas says that his dad, who apparently still resides in Texas, would send him something about his great grandfather. Lucas is also seen arguing with is father over the phone in Girl Meets Friendship. Mrs. Friar Mother Lucas' mother is mentioned in Girl Meets Crazy Hat when she buys Lucas and Maya healthy muffins to sell for their fake business. Lucas and his mother seem to care a lot about a healthy diet. She is mentioned again briefly in Girl Meets Game Night ''when Lucas says he needs a hug from his mama and Lucas tries out Ma after Josh says he calls his mother Ma. '''Zay Babineaux' Best Friend Zay is Lucas' best friend from Austin, Texas, who got expelled and transferred to John Quincy Adams Middle School in New York. Back in Texas, Zay got in trouble with another kid, making Lucas defend him, leading to Lucas’ expulsion, and being held back a year before he could transfer. Farkle Minkus Best Friend Farkle is Lucas' best friend. At the end of the first episode, Lucas and Farkle interact on the subway. In "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", he says he would like to go to the movies with his friends, including Farkle. In "Girl Meets Smackle," when Lucas wants to join the debate team, Farkle tells the Academic Halves that Lucas is his friend and they shouldn't make assumptions about him based on his appearance. In “Girl Meets Flaws," he tells Billy Ross that Farkle is his best friend.Overall Lucas considers Farkle his best friend and accepts him for who he is even after Farkle changed in “Girl Meets Yearbook”. Riley Matthews Close Friend/Ex-girlfriend Riley is Lucas' close friend. She first meets him on the subway, it is later revealed that Lucas is in the same class as her. In "Girl Meets First Date," Lucas and Riley went on their first date. In Girl Meets First Date, Lucas and Riley shared their 1st kiss. In Girl Meets the New World they start dating due to peer pressure then break up because they were better off as friends. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 1), after discovering that Maya has a crush him, Riley tells him that she only has “brotherly feelings” even though in Girl Meets Texas(Part 3) it is revealed she was lying. Billy Ross Friend Billy is Lucas' baseball teammate and friend. According to Maya, they engage in the "Handshake of Awesomeness" daily. On the week it was announced they were the finalists for the JQA Scholar Athlete Award, Lucas also learned that Billy had bullied Farkle. Lucas and his other friends showed Billy how his jealousy made him lash out, and after acknowledging that, claims that he is working on that flaw. Cory Matthews Teacher Cory Matthews is Lucas' seventh grade history teacher. Although he is well-mannered and polite, Cory originally took a somewhat disliking to him because he knows his daughter Riley is attracted to him and vice-versa, as shown in the first episode during numerous occasions. In Girl Meets Secret of Life, it is revealed that Cory knew why Lucas was expelled and kept it a secret. Appearance Season One #Girl Meets World #Girl Meets Boy #Girl Meets Sneak Attack #Girl Meets Father #Girl Meets the Truth #Girl Meets Maya's Mother #Girl Meets Smackle #Girl Meets 1961 #Girl Meets Crazy Hat #Girl Meets World: Of Terror #Girl Meets the Forgotten #Girl Meets Flaws #Girl Meets Friendship #Girl Meets Game Night #Girl Meets Master Plan #Girl Meets First Date 'Season Two' #Girl Meets Gravity #Girl Meets the New World #Girl Meets the Secret of Life #Girl Meets Pluto #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels #Girl Meets Rules #Girl Meets Hurricane #Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington #Girl Meets the New Teacher #Girl Meets Fish #Girl Meets Yearbook #Girl Meets Semi-Formal #Girl Meets Creativity #Girl Meets Farkle #Girl Meets Cory and Topanga #Girl Meets Rileytown #Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 (mentioned only) #Girl Meets Rah Rah #Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) #Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) #Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project #Girl Meets Belief Total Appearance: 39/45 Reference http://girlmeetsworld.wikia.com/wiki/Lucas_Friar Category:Characters Category:Male characters